Lately, as electronic devices (for example, mobile devices) are providing more various kinds of services and additional functions, many electronic devices are providing a Graphic User Interface (GUI) based on a touch screen. In order to increase the effective value of such a mobile device and satisfy user's various demands, various kinds of applications (application software programs) executable in a mobile device are being developed.
A mobile device can store basic applications developed by the mobile device's manufacturing company and installed therein, and additional applications downloaded from application sales web sites through the Internet, and execute the applications. The additional applications may have been developed by general developers and then registered in the application sales web sites.
Meanwhile, many electronic devices including the mobile device are also providing various kinds of image viewer applications for displaying stored images such as pictures on a screen so that a user can view the stored images.